Bolt's First Secret Admirer
by Mike101
Summary: Someone has a crush on our favorite canine Bolt and he will have to try and find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is it my first try at a making my own story. I'll try updating as frequently as I can. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bolt just my idea and future OC's.

**Chapter 1**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and inside the room of a little girl rested her best companion in the world Bolt. Now that the sun invaded though the window Bolt began to wake from his sleep. He opened one eye then the other one in slow precession before making a load and long yawn. Now he stood up on all four paws of his and hopped of the bed and headed for the door which was slightly ajar.

Making his way downstairs to start the day he spotted his friend Mittens curled in a ball on the couch asleep. So as not to wake her he slowly crept his way though the room and over to her side. When Bolt got up close he thought how cute Mittens looked when she slept. Then he heard something and didn't know what it was for a sec until he realized that it was Mittens purring. Bolt didn't get to hear her purr often so he decided to just sit there until Mittens woke up.

Still with her eyes closed but now stirring from sleep Mittens gets meted with a set of big hazel eyes starring at her.

"Agghh! Bolt you scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry Mittens it's just I got up early, came down here with nothing to do, saw you, heard you purr, and decided to just sit and wait for you to get up." Bolt explained.

"Next time Wags don't do it so close. Well I'm up now so do you want to do something?" Mittens asked Bolt.

"Yeah, can we go play fetch outside for awhile?" Bolt asked starting to get excited.

"Alright but only for awhile this time." Mittens said

"Ya I'll go get the stick so we can play." Bolt said as he raced off.

"Oh that dog is so easily excited and entertained. I don't see why he loves chasing a stick just to bring it back to have it thrown again." Mittens say to herself.

"Morning cat." Says Rhino as he enters the room.

"Morning Rhino. Me and Bolt are about to play a game of fetch, you want to come and join us?" Mittens asked.

"Na the magic box is calling out to me and tells me I must watch it. I just wanted to say hello first. So see ya." Rhino said as he walked off.

"Oh that hamster and his ways "magic box" calling out to him, ya right." Mittens said.

"Hey Mittens I got the stick for us to play with." Bolt said with a stick in his mouth.

"Alright then Wags lets go." Mittens said as she started towards the door.

"Right behind you Mittens." Bolt said as he walked up to Mittens, waited her to exit though the doggy door before exiting through it himself.

"Here we go. Ok go get it Bolt." Mittens said as she threw the stick the first time.

Bolt immediately bolted after the flying projectile until it just about came unto his reach then he jumped up and caught it in his teeth. He smiled triumphantly and ran all the back to Mittens where he dropped the stick by her and waited for her to throw it again. After about 2 dozen more throws Bolt came back again this time at a steady trot, dropped the stick, and cached his breath.

"That was fun Mittens but I'm getting a bit tired and hungry so how about we go back inside and see if Penny or her mom's up yet?" Asked Bolt.

"Ya sure that sounds good. I'm getting a bit hungry myself." Mittens said beginning to walk back towards the house.

When they got back inside they realized nothing really changed since they left meaning nor Penny or her mom was up and about yet. So they decided to go find out what Rhino was doing even though they had a good idea about what it was.

They made it to the living room and found Rhino sitting comfortably in his ball watching some action movie and right now it was a fight scene so their was a bit of noise. Mittens eyed Bolt with a look of evil intent.

So Bolt do you want to play a little trick on Rhino with me? Mittens asked Bolt.

"I don't know Mittens what kind of trick?" Asked Bolt.

"A fairly harmless one just to get his heart beating a bit faster and his thoughts off the TV for a change." Mittens said.

"Ok then." Said Bolt moving into position while Mittens got into position as well.

Once Mittens was on the other side of the coach she put out her arm where only Bolt could see and counted down from 3...2...1...NOW! We both jumped out at the same time in front of Rhino completely freaking him out. After they saw what Rhino's expression was they burst out laughing which then took a few minutes to contain themselves fully. By then Rhino had composed himself for the most part and was a bit mad.

"What was that for guys? I was right in the middle of watching this be-awesome show." Rhino said standing in his ball looking down on them from the couch.

"Oh don't go get your whiskers in a twitch. Me and Bolt were just bored and wanted to have a little fun." Mittens said.

"We? You were the one who suggested it." Bolt said in a hushed tone so only Mittens heard him.

"Yes but you went along willingly with it Bolt." Mittens said too in a hushed tone.

"Ya after you said it would be harmless trick." Bolt said still whispering.

"Only I didn't say harmless, I said a fairly harmless one" Mittens whispered back.

"Hey. What are you two whispering about?" Rhino asked.

"Oh nothing Rhino." Bolt said just before…

"Hey guys are you ready for breakfast?" Asked Penny coming into the room.

The three animals said along the lines of "Ya were ready, let's eat." But all Penny heard was a bark, a meow, and a squeak as the three animals came closer. Before Bolt could make his way any closer to the kitchen he noticed something on the porch through the doggy door. As he was about to go outside he heard Mittens say…

"Bolt aren't you coming?" Mittens said.

"I'll be back in a sec, just got to check something." Bolt said.

Bolt went through the doggy door and found to his surprise a bone sitting in the middle of the porch in front of him. Knowing it wasn't his he investigated it further. He saw that a little note was attached to one end with a ribbon around it to hold it in place. Bolt nosed at the note and opened it to reveal just six words: For You. From Your Secret Admire.

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Reviews could really help encourage me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well I fixed some minor things from chapter 1 thanks to Anint131. And also thank you to RisingRyan and 1dchouseman for reviewing. I hope others will soon join them and review as well. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Bolt nosed at the note and opened it to reveal just six words: For You. From Your Secret Admirer. After reading this Bolt became confused and eventually after trying to understand became very discombobulated.

"Hmmm I not sure what a secret admirer is. I should go ask Mittens, she always knows what things are." Said Bolt as he picked up the bone and note in his mouth and trotted back into the house.

"Oh hey Bolt, there you are. What kept you?" Asked Mittens noting the bone and paper in his mouth.

"This." Replied Bolt after he dropped the bone and note in front of him.

"I went outside and found this with this note on it." Bolt said indicating for Mittens to come over and look at the note. She did and after she read it she said…

"Awww, Bolt you have a secret admirer?" Asked Mittens looking at Bolt with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. What is a secret admirer?" Asked Bolt waiting for Mittens response.

"Umm let's see…how to explain this…well the best way I could explain it would be to say that a secret admirer is someone who really likes someone else but is afraid that that someone won't feel the same way about them so they remain anonymous and do things like this." Explained Mittens ending with motioning to the note and bone.

"Oh, ok, thanks Mittens. I think I get it now." Said Bolt.

"Anytime. So are you ready to eat now?" Asked Mittens after which hearing a gurgle sound coming from Bolt. Bolt sheepishly smiled to Mittens and said…

"Ya sure let's eat." Replied Bolt before beginning to eat from his bowl.

(Later that day)

The three friends had preoccupied themselves nicely waiting for their beloved person to come home from school. She normally would have been back about an hour ago but she still wasn't there. Bolt being so close to her was frantic by this point going though scenario after scenario thinking of could be keeping her and worse what could have happened to her. Suddenly Bolt stopped thinking, looked at his two friends and said…

"I have to go out and find her. She could be in danger." Said Bolt with a determined look on his face.

"Bolt I'm sure she's fine. She probably had to do something after school and is out doing it now." Replied Mittens trying to convince Bolt.

"I don't know Mittens. I just don't feel right not knowing where she is." Replied back Bolt.

"I understand it can be hard and I know how important Penny is to you but thinking every time this happens that's she's in danger is not good for you. It can build up stress. Look why don't you go for a walk outside? That'll clear your head right up." Said Mittens.

"Ok, if you say so Mittens." Bolt replied before heading off.

Bolt went outside and began to walk down the road. Being in a secluded area they were in not many cars would drive by and houses are pretty spread out and have some distance between each other. After walking for some time Bolt began to feel better and realized that their was no real reason to worry. He was happy enjoying the clean air and the cooling breeze.

Bolt came up to a house and saw what looked like to be a female golden retriever lying down on the front porch of her house. Bolt being a friendly sort decided to go over to this mystery dog and say hello.

"Hi." Said Bolt. The new dog then stood up and said…

"Hello." Replied the dog.

"A nice day isn't it?" Asked Bolt.

"Yes lovely." Replied the dog.

"Are their many other dogs around here? I haven't been around to long and haven't done much exploring yet." Asked Bolt.

"Yes. Of course there are. There is a few more down this way if you keep going. A pair of labs lives in the next house that are friendly. They are brother and sister. And after that there is a collie. She's quite nice as well. And back down the road we have you and after you is a father and his daughter. They are lab/shepherd mixes." Explained the dog.

"Thank you. By the way I'm Bolt." Said Bolt.

"Sure thing and my name is Danielle." Replied Danielle.

"Alright it was to meet you. I think I'll go see that pair of labs you mentioned that live in the next house. See ya around." Said Bolt waving as he started to walk away.

"See ya, and word of warning, the brother is a bit protective of his sister." Explained Danielle.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Said Bolt as he was now starting his way down the road again.

Danielle what a nice name. Nice fur too. Thought Bolt.

**A/N: **I'm real eager to get this story going. If you read this far then how about giving this a review by clicking the button right below here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well here we are again. Me giving an author's note before I start my writing. So like last chapter I would like to thank two new authors who left me reviews. Thank you Darkpillz and Mojothearmoroq. Well so I don't keep droning on here the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Danielle what a nice name." Thought Bolt.

"Maybe on my way back I should see if she wants to play with me." Bolt said sort of looking forward to talking to her again.

Bolt continued along the road and eventually came upon a new house and with it he could make out two dogs lying on their front lawn talking to each other. Bolt continued walking until he was just a short distance away from the two and began to hear their conversation without them realizing it.

"Hey bro?" Asked the sister looking at her brother.

"Yes sis." Replied the brother who as was looking at his sister.

"How do you know when you're in love with someone?" Asked the sister

"It's a special kind of feeling that you don't feel for anyone else besides that person is the best I can describe it. Why? Is their someone you like?" Asked the bother looking intently at his sister.

"Oh well I don't really know. Their may or may not be…" The sister began before being shushed by her brother.

"Hold on a sec I think there is someone else here. I can smell him." The brother said before quickly getting up and doing a 360 spin to face the newcomer.

"Hi their. Yes well I think I was the one you smelled just now. I'm Bolt." Bolt said before being tackled by the brother.

"Who do you think you are just walking into our territory without at least announcing your arrival? You got some nerve." The brother said with Bolt pinned under him.

"I just told you who I am. I'm Bolt. Now would you get off of me?" Bolt asked to his attacker.

"Hunter get off of him. He doesn't look dangerous." The sister told her brother.

"Fine Sadie. Don't try anything funny Bolt." Hunter said to them as he was getting off.

"Well I'm glad that's over with now. Thanks Sadie." Bolt said now getting up getting some knots out of his joints.

"No problem Bolt. I hope my brother didn't hurt you. He can be a bit protective of me." Sadie said to Bolt then glaring at Hunter afterwards.

"So I see and feel. So how long have you been here?" Bolt asked.

"Oh a few years but before here we used to live in Salt Water City Utah." Sadie explained to Bolt.

"That's nice. So do you…" But Bolt never finished because Hunter interrupted him.

"Look unless you have some business here then I suggest you keep walking Volt." Hunter said getting into a stance.

"It's Bolt and was talking to your sister here so if you don't mind…" But again Bolt was interrupted. This time however from a head butt to his side sending him sprawling 10 feet away.

"Oh but I do mind. So take off or else." Hunter threatened.

"Ok, ok there is no need for this. I don't want any trouble so fine I'll go." Bolt said after getting up. Now his side hurt and he slightly scratched his cheek. He turned around and started to walk away but didn't get far before…

"Bolt I'm so sorry for this. He normally doesn't get violent like that." Sadie said while looking Bolt over for further injuries.

"No it's my fault. I should have gotten the message from your brother and left." Bolt replied to Sadie.

"Well here let me at least get that for you." Sadie said before licking Bolt's scratched cheek clean.

"Thank you. I should be going now before your brother decides I'm not leaving fast enough." Bolt said starting to walk again.

"It was nice to see you Bolt." Sadie said.

"Ya it was good to meet you too Sadie. I don't know so much about your brother but we'll see. He might warm up to me soon." Bolt replied over his shoulder now farther down the road.

Sadie watched Bolt go and when he was out of sight she went back over to where Hunter was and gave him a paw across the face.

"Owww! Sadie why'd you do that?" Hunter asked now with his paw to his cheek looking at his sister.

"That was for hurting a nice guy like that. Their was no reason to do that. All we were doing was talking and you were just mean to him." Sadie answered anger evident in her voice. Before storming off.

"Danielle did say he was protective but I didn't think he would be that much. I guess he's nicer to other girls because he doesn't see them as much of a threat. Oh well maybe I'll see if I can talk to her again on my way back. That is if her brother isn't outside too." Bolt said as he made his way down the road.

"Next stop to a certain collie. I wonder what will happen there." Bolt wondered to himself.

**A/N: **Bolt journey continues. What fates await him when he comes face to face with a collie? Who knows cause I don't. I'm making this up as I go along. Some feedback would be great and if you want with your review you can send me what you want the collie's name to be. If I really like it and can't think of a better one then I might just use your choice. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **As we all should know in America, today is 9/11. I am dedicating this chapter to 9/11 and all those who lost their lives that day. Special thanks to Mojotheamoroq for the name Mia as well as Shinku Tetsuyama and the mass affect for being new reviewers. It may have been a few days for us but it's only been a few minutes for Bolt so let's get back to him now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Next stop to a certain collie. I wonder what will happen there." Bolt wondered to himself.

As was now a routine for Bolt he walked on down the road until he came to a new house, followed by him seeing a dog that lived in the house and making a conversation with them. He was about to walk up to the collie but then something hit him "I was taking this walk to clear my head about Penny and now that it is I'm starting to think about is who is my secret admirer? I should have been looking for hints while on my walk. Oh well I can always do that on my way back." Bolt talked to himself.

"Um hello were you planning on talking to me or just mumbling to yourself?" The collie giggled a bit.

"Sorry about that and yes I was going to talk to you. I've talked to others as well today." Bolt replied while making his way up to her.

"And who might they be? The other dogs I mean." The collie asked.

"Well first I met Danielle the golden retriever, next I met Sadie and Hunter the lab siblings, and now I'm meeting you miss…" Bolt explained hinting to get her name.

"Mia. Mia is my name." Mia said to Bolt.

"What a pretty name for a pretty dog. I'm Bolt." Bolt replied finally sitting down next to Mia.

"Well thank you Bolt. You have a nice name yourself." Mia said blushing a bit under her fur.

"Thanks. So as I was saying I have met them and have gotten to know a bit about them and now I wanted to know something about you. If I may?" Bolt asked trying to see if maybe she was the secret admirer.

"I suppose that seems fair if you tell me something about yourself in return." Mia asked.

"Ok fine but you go first." Was Bolt's reply.

"Well to be honest I sorda have a crush on someone around here." Mia said now blushing even more heavily. Bolt was extremely shocked. He didn't know what to do or what to say because he knew that the only two males around here were himself and Hunter.

"Ya don't say. So who is this someone you have a crush on?" Bolt replied calmly while the inside of his head was screaming and begging to know.

"Not telling. Besides I told you something about myself so now you have to do the same." Mia said.

"So I did? Something about me is that just today I found a bone on my front porch with a note saying it was for me from my secret admirer. Now I'm real curious of whom it is." Bolt explained waiting to hear Mia's response.

"I'm glad you shared that with me because I think I may know who it is." Mia said.

"Wait so it isn't you then?" Bolt cautiously asked.

"Me? No it isn't me. After all we just met." Mia earnestly replied.

"But everyone else I met today is new to me too. One of the girls that I met today must be the secret admirer." Bolt said.

"Didn't you say the only other girls you met today were Sadie and Danielle?" Mia asked.

"Yes why?" Bolt asked.

"What about the one lab/shepherd mix a door down from you named Brooke? Have you met her yet?" Mia asked after explaining.

"No I haven't actually. But I wanted to check out Sadie and Danielle to see if one of them are my secret admirer on my way back." Bolt said.

"I won't keep you then. So off you go." Mia said while ushering Bolt toward the road.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go but one more question. Do you have a crush on Hunter?" Bolt asked which made Mia stop in her tracks.

"Why would you say that?" Mia asked while looking down at her paws.

"You said you have a crush on someone and since it's not me Hunter is the only other choice. And don't worry I won't tell him but I think you should." Bolt explained while making his way toward the road.

Mia was speechless. Se stared at Bolt as he made his way back down the road. She didn't know what the one she loved would think if she told him but Bolt was right. I need to tell him how I feel. I need to tell Hunter that I love him. And without another thought I raced after Bolt saying…

"Wait up Bolt! I'm coming with you to see Sadie and Hunter!" Mia said as she neared Bolt.

Bolt just turned around and smiled while he waited for her to get the rest of the way to him.

"While you talk to Hunter I'll talk to Sadie and we'll both know if they like us or not." Bolt said as he started walking again with Mia at his side.

**A/N: **Well RisingRyan I'm using Brooke just not with the character you thought it would go to. So to recap Mia says she is not the secret admirer, Bolt is going to try and find out the same from Sadie and Danielle, and Mia is tagging along with Bolt to see if Hunter likes her back. Remember to review and tell your friends. If you're doing anything special today for 9/11 and would like to share please do. This is Mike saying goodbye for now and God Bless America.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Let me first start off by saying I am extremely sorry for making you all waiting for so long. I have gotten like zero free time to write but no longer. This is my chance and I'm going for it. I hope you enjoy. And thanks to cloudsword and The Lonely Blitz for being new reviewers. Lets try and keep that up. And now for the story.

**Chapter 5**

Bolt and Mia were nearing the end of their trek as the two saw Hunter and Sadie playing out on their front lawn. It didn't take long for the two labs to notice them and they waited for Bolt and Mia to finish the last leg of the distance between them. Bolt saw something or rather didn't see what he thought he would see when he arrived there. Hunter who Bolt thought might try and attack him again was just sitting in front of him on his hunches staring at Mia. Bolt coughed to get his attention but when that failed Sadie gave him an elbow in the side which seemed to drawl him out of it. At least for now.

"Um he...hello Mia. (cough) So how are you doing today?" Hunter asked a bit embarrassed that he stuttered.

"I'm doing quite well actually. I had a nice morning and then I met Bolt here. We got to know a little bit about each other and then when he said he was coming back this way I decided to tag along." Mia explained.

"I'm glad to hear that. So did you come this way for a specific reason?" Hunter replied a little saddened to hear she had taken a liken to Bolt.

"I did but could just you and me go somewhere a little more private." Mia asked hoping for a yes.

"Alright. (Hunter sits up and moves a few feet away before sitting) is this good?" Hunter joked.

"No. Let's get a bit more privacy than that." Mia said as she giggled a little.

"Of course. Right this way." Hunter said with spirits relieved as he led the way to the side of the house with Mia right in toe.

"So then I guess it's just you and me now then. I wonder what we should do until they return?" Sadie said completely lost of what to do.

"Ya. Well I think I may know what we can do." Bolt said back building confidence as he looked at female lab in front of him.

"Alright. What is it your thinking." Sadie asked looking for anything to do to keep her occupied.

"I'm thinking of asking you something. Something important. I'm just not sure how to say it yet." Was Bolt's reply.

"Look Bolt I know we just met today and all but you seem like a real great dog so whatever you need to tell me I'm sure I can handle it." Sadie said with genuine affection. With that said, Bolt now felt bursting with confidence but at the same time not as eager to blurt out something that could potentially ruin this new level he felt he was on with Sadie. Bolt had to say something so…

(Now back to Hunter and Sadie at the point right after they were both sitting at the side of the house and were about to begin talking).

"Well here we are. At the side of my house. Now what's up?" Hunter asked eager to hear what Mia wanted to tell him in private.

"Well Hunter it's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." Said Sadie.

"Uh huh. Well I'm listening." Hunter replied trying to edge her into saying it.

"Hunter I really…really like you. And I want to know if you felt the same way." Mia asked with so much hope and fear of being rejected. A very shocked Hunter said in return

" I feel the exact same way about you Mia. I know you're the one for me." Hunter said smiling at her.

"Oh Hunter I'm so happy! And here's a little thank you for you." Mia said as she leaned in and kissed him. Again surprised Hunter held on to the kiss and it became the most passionate thing to have ever happened to him.

"So now that's settled what do you say we go back to my sister and Bolt?" Hunter asked standing up.

"Ya alright lets go." Mia responded now wondering if Bolt had asked Sadie yet and what she said.

(Starting with Bolt from so…).

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to come by my house tomorrow? Say around noon?" Bolt asked not being able to say what he wanted to.

Sadie wasn't sure at first. Who could blame her? A dog she just met today is asking her if she could come to his house tomorrow. Bolt is an awesome dog though so why miss the free opportunity to see how he lives and what his place looks like.

"That sounds splendid. Noon it is. And look her comes Hunter and Mia. Hmm their awfully close." Sadie noticed.

"It was great talking to you both but we best be going." Bolt said to Hunter and Sadie.

"Alright. Anytime you come a walk 'in down this far again stop in and say "hey" alright?" Hunter said.

"Will do. Lets go Mia." Bolt said now starting down the road.

"Ya know Bolt I only said I'd come along to see Hunter and not anyone else." Mia said in toe with Bolt.

"You did. So could you please come with me to see Danielle and maybe my house and maybe even to see Brooke?" Bolt asked as he put his best dog face on.

"Really you would use that on me? We'll see. Let's move on to something else now." Mia responded

"Alright so Mia how did your conversation go with Hunter?" Bolt asked right away.

"I told him I like him and he said he does too. So now we can start a relationship." Was Mia's reply.

"That's good news." Bolt said.

"So did you ask Sadie if see was you're secret admirer?" Mia asked.

"No. I couldn't. I didn't want to wreck what we had by asking that. What if when I find out who the secret admirer is I don't like them back? Even if Sadie doesn't turn out to be the secret admirer, she and me could still be something in the future. So I asked her to come by my place tomorrow at noon." Bolt explained.

"I can see your reasoning behind it and that was a good move. Let's get a move on to Danielle's." Mia said picking up the pace.

"Ya. Maybe she's my secret admirer. She was very friendly and helpful before." Bolt responded.

**A/N: **Again sorry for the delay but here you go. So now get to reviewing. Please. It makes me feel so good for myself to get any kind of review at all. Hope to see another new reviewer for this chapter. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So thanks to all of you who have reviewed. And yes more suspense. But seriously, I'm so happy that you all have liked it. Special thanks to 626and624 and The last alpha for being new reviewers to my story. If there are others that are out there reading sending me a review or a PM, positive or negative it will be appreciated. And lastly take a look over to my friend cloudsword. He is a much better writer than me and has not to me been appreciated enough based on the reviews he gets other than from me. You will love his stories if you have not read then yet. But enough ranting here's the story.

**Chapter 6**

(Bolt's thoughts)

So much had happened to me today and it is still just the first half of it. I found out I had a secret admirer, I have met a bunch of my neighbors, I have new friends, and I think at least one of the ones I met likes me back. I'll admit it to myself, all the girls I met today are awesome. And as a bonus I probably have made a new guy friend to hang out with as well. And to think that all this started with a bone and a few simple words. If anything else I will have to thank whoever my secret admirer is just for giving me the chance to meet a lot of nice dogs.

"Hey Bolt. Earth to Bolt. Is anyone at home? HEY!" Mia nearly shouted into Bolt's ear.

"Yelp! Owww, Mia why'd you do that?" Bolt asked clutching his ear.

"Sorry but I was trying to get your attention and you weren't responding to me." Mia said.

"It's alright. So what did you want to say?" Bolt asked now over his ear.

"Not ask but to tell you I think were here. Isn't this house Danielle's?" Mia asked.

"Oh ya. This is place. Let's see if she's still out." Bolt answered. And as if on cue Bolt and Mia see Danielle the Golden Retriever coming out of the house ready to greet them.

"Hey Bolt I was wondering when you were going to come back. I see you've met Mia. By the way how are you Mia?" Danielle asked.

"I'm great as matter of fact. I met Bolt and he convinced me to confess my feeling for Hunter. Which I did and now were a couple. This is one of the happiest days of my life." Mia replied full of enthusiasm.

"That's great to hear. I'm happy for you. So Bolt did you meet Sadie and Hunter as well?" Danielle asked curious.

"Uh-huh I did. Their both really great." Bolt said.

"Alright. So did you come by to ask me something?" Danielle asked.

"Why are you busy?" Bolt asked back.

"Well I guess you could say that. My person is in there and we were watching TV but when I saw you coming I crawled out to say hi but my person is probably aware that I'm not there anymore. So was their something?" Danielle explained not wanting to seem rude.

"Well yes their was. And since your busy I'll just ask you if you would like to stop by my place tomorrow at noon?" Bolt asked really hoping that she would say yes. He had to find out who his secret admirer was and putting all the potential options in the same place would work to his advantage.

"Um sure. Ya that'll work. I got to go so I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Danielle said as she trotted back inside her house.

"Well now you have two of your potentials coming to your place tomorrow. So shall we continue on to your place now?" Mia asked.

"Ya let's go. By the way how are you with cats?" Bolt asked suddenly remembering that not all dogs are too fond of cats and can be hostile towards them.

"Why? Do you have a cat living with you?" Mia asked.

"Um ya I do. So are you all right to still come with me to my place knowing that I live with a cat?" Bolt asked hoping that this wouldn't ruin their new friendship.

"Well I've never been friends with a cat before but if you can manage then I'm sure it won't be a problem. So what's the cat's name?" Mia responded.

"Well that's good to hear and it's Mittens." Bolt said.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting Mittens." Mia said.

"And theirs one more thing. If we pass by the TV you'll wind up meeting Rhino too." Bolt said nonchalantly.

"You have a rhino as a friend?" Mia said shocked.

"What? No. His name is Rhino but he's just a hamster." Bolt clarified.

"Rhino? The hamster?" Mia asked skeptical.

"Ya he gets that a lot but he real funny with his antics." Bolt said reminiscing on some of the things Rhino has said in the time he's known him.

"Ok. So how much farther to your house?" Mia asked panting a little.

"Not much more. Say how about we have a little race for the last bit of the way there?" Bolt asked suddenly real excited.

"Well ok. On three 1…2…3!" Mia said and started running along side Bolt with his house now coming into sight.

**A/N:** So here it is. I updated again. So everyone it's time again to put your reviewing skills to the test. Tell me how I did if you'd please. Tell your friends about this. I want to see another new face on here for reviews by the time I update again. A few words is all I ask just to know your there. Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **First off thanks to RaTiX for being last chapters new reviewer. Secondly thanks to all of you that are now veteran reviewers of me. I'll say this every time I'm so thankful that all the praise I gave all of you for your stories were not forgotten. If everyone could send another review afterwards to tell me how I'm doing or what your thoughts are to what I have to say feel free. In the last chapter I told you guys to check out my friend cloudsword and send a review his way. I think he deserves a lot more love then me for his writing. But anyway besides that I told another friend of mine that I would mention him in my next update so here goes: JimmyRocket is one of all time greats for Bolt stories and he needs support coming his way. His latest stories aren't getting many reviews and I want to at least say that I tried for him to change that. He needs to know that people still remember him, that not all the greats are gone, and that if he writes something he can guarantee that he'll get reviews and a lot of them. Please do that for me. Please. Now you guys think some more on that after you read this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

(Mia's thoughts)

Who would have ever guessed that my boring same old same old day would turn into an unforgettable one like this? I made a great new friend named Bolt, told Hunter the guy I've secretly liked that I liked him, had Hunter say he liked me back, visited Danielle with Bolt, and am now going to visit his house. And all this would not have happened if Bolt had not gotten that bone and note earlier today and went to investigate. I'm going to be here with Hunter tomorrow to find out myself who the secret admirer is so I can personally thank her myself.

"Oh great it looks like she's zoned out on me like I did to her. Well maybe I can get her out of it without screaming in her ear." Bolt said mostly to himself as he began to prod the side of Mia with his elbow. It appeared to have worked because Mia eventually came back to earth and said…

"Ok, ok I'm back. You don't need to keep doing that." Mia said pushing Bolt's elbow away.

"Well that's good because were on my front porch and I don't think you would want to meet my friends in a daze." Bolt said giggling more than a little bit.

"Alright mister comedian let's go." And with that Mia made her way to the dog door at the front door with Bolt close behind. After they entered they were greeted by…

"Bolt is that you? I was wondering when you were going to get back. I…oh who are you?" Mittens asked.

"My name is Mia. I'm one of your neighbors. Bolt invited me over after we met today. So who are you?" Mia asked already knowing the answer but just wanted to be polite and make a good first impression.

"My name is Mittens. It's nice to meet you." Mittens replied.

"Likewise." Mia responded simply.

"So Bolt what else did you do? Did you get your mind off of things?" Mittens asked her canine friend.

"Ya I did but now that I'm back is Penny home yet?" Bolt asked really happily.

"Yes. She's been home for a while now. Ya know most people don't take that long of a walk. Penny's been real worried like you were for her. You better go show her that you're back." Mittens advised.

"Ya sure thing Mitts. Mia come with me and you can meet my person." Bolt said trotting off.

"Alright then Bolt." Mia said following.

"Penny! Oh Penny! I'm back!" Bolt said trying to find Penny but all the girls would hear would be barks.

"Bolt! There you are. Where were you buddy? Hey Bolt who's this? A new friend of yours? Com'n over here girl. Com'n." Penny said in a burst.

"It's alright Mia. Penny is really nice." Bolt said for reinsurance to Mia. And with that Mia approached Penny offering her head for Penny to pet.

" That's a good girl. Well I'll leave you guys to play. Bye." Penny said as she got up and walked away.

"Well now that you've met Penny you want to meet to Rhino?" Bolt offered.

"Ok that sounds good. So where do you think he is?" Mia asked thinking they would have to search more of the house to find him.

"Oh that won't be a problem. I know exactly where he is. Com'n." Bolt told Mia walking with confidence to where he said he knew the hamster would be.

They make their way to the living room with the big TV of the house in it to as usual find a hamster known as Rhino watching the TV. Bolt makes his way over to the couch and turns off the TV with the remote.

"Hey why'd you do that I was just…oh Bolt I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. Did you wish to speck with me oh most be-awesome one?" Rhino asked now in complete attention and giving a salute to his hero.

"Um Bolt?" Mia asked bewildered to what with this hamster.

"Yes Mia. What is it?" Bolt asked holding off on talking to Rhino who was still standing attentively.

"Why is Rhino talking like that?" Mia questioned.

"Oh that's just Rhino. Trust me you'll get used to it and just drone out all the extra stuff he says." Bolt tells her with a smile.

"Well if you say so." Mia said not entirely convinced.

"(cough) (cough) Bolt was their something you wanted and who is this?" Rhino asked his hero.

"Yea I wanted to introduce you to one of our neighbors. Her name is Mia." Bolt explained.

"Hello Mia. Anyone fine with Bolt is fine with me. Nice to meet you." Rhino said acknowledging Mia.

"Hello to you as well. And it's nice meet you too." Mia said still wanting to make a good impression.

"Well if there is nothing else Bolt I need to get back to the "magic box"." Rhino said before clicking the remote power button.

"Ok Rhino we'll leave you to it." Bolt said motioning for Mia to leave with him.

"Well that was strange to be honest with you Bolt." Mia confessed.

"Ya Rhino can sure be a handful at times but I don't know where I'd be now if it wasn't for him." Bolt responded.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Mia asked.

"Let's get a quick bit to eat and then head out to our last stop of the day. Sound good to you?" Bolt asked.

"Ya you mean the father and daughter lab/shepherd mixes that live next door?" Mia asked just to be sure.

"That be the one. So are you ok with that?" Bolt asked again.

"Of course but let's do what you suggested first and have something to eat." Mia said now realizing that she was indeed hungry.

"Ok follow me then." Bolt replied now hearing his own stomach gurgle from lack of food. They made their way to the kitchen.

**A/N: **Well? I made a little longer one today. These chapters are taking about 2 hours each to make so show me some love. Let's keep up the streak of having at least one new reviewer send a review for my story. Don't be shy. I won't explode on you if you say something negative. Finally don't forget about what I said up top. Peace and see ya next time. Ok I think went well…oh did forget to turn this off…crap…OFF.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So sadly I have lost my new reviewer each chapter streak but all's well that ends well because I still got reviews. This has become a smooth system of writing once a week with my busy schedule. You guys that review are great and the ones who have reviewed and are not reviewing anymore come now. Giving a minute review once a week when I update is too much? But no it's cool. I just got used to the a lot of love I was getting every update. How about everyone who has reviewed for this, favorited me, or favorited my story send a little review my way. So on to the story. I'll rant more at the end.

**Chapter 8**

"One second Mia I'll call Penny so she can get us some food." Bolt said before he started to bark. Soon Penny came to find out what the noise was about.

"Hey. What's with all the barking for boy?" Penny asked somewhat irritated. Bolt responded by going to his food dish and giving Penny his dog face.

"So you want food boy? Alright. I should give some to your friend too considering she probably hasn't eaten either." Penny said going to get another bowl and the dog food.

"So Bolt that's your begging face huh? It's really cute on you." Mia said giggling which caused Bolt to blush under his fur which since he has white fur doesn't take much for it too show.

"Ya that's it but I only did that with half force. I can get that face twice as good. And thank you." Bolt responded with confidence.

"Well then remind me not to get in the position where you might use that on me. I would break down immediately if you did that." Mia said half-joking, half-serious.

"Huh I'll keep that in mind. Well here comes Penny with our food." Bolt said ready to be served.

"Here you go you two. Enjoy! If you need anything else though Bolt come and get me next time." Penny said as she began walking back to room to do whatever it was she was doing.

The two dogs both began to eat, enjoying the nourishing food. When they both finished eating Bolt and Mia went and found Mittens again to tell her that they would be going back out now and not to worry. Mittens said alright and when they got back to the doggy door Bolt held it open for Mia to go though first. She found that sweet and hoped that her new boyfriend would start doing things like this for her as she went though the doggy door with Bolt following soon after. They went to the road and started their last crusade to see Brooke and all the potential mysteries that await them there.

"You have a very nice family Bolt." Mia said making conversation.

"Thanks Mia. So what's your family like? Bolt said interested in her household.

"Well I have my owner Billy, he's 13. Billy's father Mark and Billy's mother Rachel." Mia said thinking of her family.

"They sound great. My owner Penny is the same age as your owner maybe we should see if they would like to get to know each other?" Bolt asked thinking Penny could always use another friend. He's knew that he would always be Penny's best friend so he didn't mind how many other friend's she had.

"Maybe the next time that I go for a walk with him I'll lead him yours and Penny's way." Mia responded.

"Ya or when I go for a walk with Penny I can go yours and Billy's way." Bolt said.

"Thank You Bolt." Mia said out of the blue.

"For what Mia?" Bolt asked.

"For today and all the great things that has happened to me because of you. Thanks Bolt." Mia said then she gave Bolt a kiss on the cheek.

"Um…ya…of course…I mean… wow…that was." Bolt stuttered completely discombobulated over what just happened. He put his paw up to his cheek and left where she kissed and he then smiled.

"No problem Mia. Today was really great for me too. Thank you for today and your kindness in helping me after just meeting me." Bolt said fully composed now and ended with giving Mia a kiss on her cheek. Now it was Mia's turn to get flustered.

They walked on in silence for some more until they came up to viewing distance of Brooke's house. Bolt and Mia were both thinking during this time.

(Bolt's thoughts)

Mia kissed me and then I kissed her. She said that she was grateful and then she showed it through the kiss. Why did I kiss her after that? Was it really all just for the same reason? Because I was grateful to her and wanted to show it. I don't know now but I'll know with time.

(Mia's thoughts)

I kissed him and then he kissed me back. I was so caught up in the moment. And when he smiled, oh he has such a beautiful smile. Did I just think that? Oh man did I pick Hunter to soon? Did I miss out on being with Bolt? I got to get this out of my head. For now at least.

(Both Bolt and Mia's thoughts)

I wonder what Mia/Bolt is thinking of?

When they both thought that they turned to look at each other at the same time. And when they saw each other they quickly looked away.

"Well were here. Brooke's house." Bolt said getting Mia's attention.

"Yes and don't forget about the father." Mia pointed out to Bolt.

"Uh-huh. Well I don't see them out front so let's check around the back to see if one of them are out their." Bolt suggested.

"Good idea." Mia simply said.

While on their way around the back Bolt started to feel uneasy, as if someone was watching him. He didn't like it but almost immediantly forgot about it when something caught his eye that wasn't to far ahead of him.

"No it couldn't be. It just can't be. Could it?" Bolt said as he rushed up to the piece of paper.

"Bolt what is it?" Mia asked when she caught up to him.

"IT'S…it's…it's." Bolt said still not knowing if it really was what he thought it was.

"It's what Bolt?" Mia asked annoyed but scared of why Bolt was suddenly like this.

"Well Mia it's…

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Ya I know I couldn't help myself. So what is it that Bolt is looking at? And what will Mia and Bolt think of each other as by the end of this tale? And isn't Bolt just a natural with the ladies? His first day at seeing and talking to girl dogs and he's got them in the pads of his paw. Ha, ha. Review! Review! Review! You know what to do. This is Mike saying goodbye for now and hoping to see a lot of reviews soon. Bolt Rocks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So since I'm going to be super busy on the weekend and I had free time I thought that I'd surprise all of you with an early update. So I got less reviews then normal. I'm really thankful to everyone who reviews each chapter. So this is what you've been waiting for. What is it Bolt is looking at? Read and find out.

**Chapter 9**

"Well Mia it's…not exactly what I thought it was." Bolt said now confused.

"Well to begin with what did you think it was?" Mia asked now wanting an explanation.

"I thought it was another secret admirer letter for me." Bolt said without giving away what was different.

"So if it is not a secret admirer letter for you what is it?" Mia responded not satisfied.

"It is a love poem titled "Hunter" and after the poem it says For You. From Your Secret Admirer." Bolt said showing the poem to Mia to see for her herself.

"Does this mean that Brooke has a secret crush on Hunter. My Hunter." Mia said with a bit of a growl at the end.

"Don't jump to conclusions Mia. Let's just find Brooke and ask her. Ok?" Bolt said in a calming voice.

"Ya ok Bolt. I only asked Hunter earlier today so it's not fair to get mad at Brooke over this. But I'm going to tell her that I'm already with Hunter so she might as well give up." Mia said in sympathetic but then quickly into a hostile tone.

"Now Mia you can say that but in a nicer way. You don't want to start on bad terms with someone. You two could end up good friends. And remember (Bolt says in a hushed tone hereafter) we need to see if Brooke could be my secret admirer without asking her too." Bolt said again feeling uneasy.

"Ok well let's take this and go find Brooke." Mia says and then after picks the poem up and holds it gently in her teeth.

"Ya let's." Bolt responds.

Bolt and Mia make it to the backyard and they find a dog looking out to the horizon on top of a good size rock. About three feet in height and wide enough for a dog or two to sit comfortably. The duo start towards the dog only to be stopped by a growl and then Bolt being tackled (again).

"Trespasser! What is your business here at my home?" The dog said to Bolt who was getting tired of being tackled today. The voice was male but sounded old.

"Don't hurt him! We came to talk to Brooke. Plus Bolt's not threatening." Mia pleaded with the older dog.

"Very well missy. I'll let him go." The dog said before getting up off of the patiently waiting Bolt who got up as well.

"Well I'm glad I've had someone to rescue me each time today. But was the not threatening part really necessary. I got my game face and fighting moves that I can lash out on anyone." Bolt addressed to Mia before getting his real serious face and doing some of his moves from his TV days that he hasn't mentioned to anyone he met today.

"Ya know boy I don't let threatening people near my daughter. So I'd cut that stuff out now." The old dog said in an authoritative voice to Bolt.

"Ok. But my name is Bolt not boy and this is Mia not missy, alright old-timer." Bolt said more than asked the mystery dog.

"Don't call me old-timer boy. My name is Frank." Frank said insulted by the comment.

"Well Frank as nice of a conversation we've been having, me and Mia have to go talk to your daughter over there." Bolt told Frank and pointed at the dog on the rock he assumed to be Brooke.

"I'm going with you two until Brooke says it's alright to leave." Frank told Bolt.

"Fine whatever. Mia let's go." Bolt said beginning his way to Brooke who for the first time realized they were there.

"Brooke, these two are here to see you. Do you want to talk to them?" Frank asked his daughter softly.

"Um, ya sure dad it's fine. They can talk to me." Brooke said to her father.

"Ok well I'll be inside so call if you need me." Frank said.

"I will dad." Brooke responded. After Frank had entered the house the three began to talk again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooke. My name is Bolt and this is Mia." Bolt said introducing them.

"Oh so good to see some new faces. Well as you both already know I'm Brooke. So what's up?" Brooke asked wanting to know the purpose of their visit.

"Well I'm still new around here and decided to meet all the neighbors. I live next to you." Bolt explained part of the reason he was here.

"Brooke is this yours?" Mia said bringing notice to the paper in her teeth. Mia dropped it down in front of Brooke. Brooke gashed.

"Where did you find this?" Brooke asked.

"In the grass on the side of your house. Since it was here we figured it was yours." Mia answered.

"Well thank you for bringing it to me. I don't know how it got there. Did you read it?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. I kind of did. I thought it was something else but when I got to reading it. I couldn't stop." Bolt spoke up.

"So you have a secret crush on Hunter?" Mia asked Brooke.

"Well it's not so much of a secret now but yes I do. Do you know him?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I saw him today during my walk with Bolt." Mia answered.

"So are you two a couple then? You and Bolt was it?" Brooke asked some more questions.

"Yes my name is Bolt and no were not a couple. Mia though…" Bolt said hinting to Mia to get on with it.

"Me and Hunter became a sort of a couple today." Mia told Brooke. Now as you can imagine Brooke is none to pleased with this news.

"DAD!" Brooke screams. Soon her father is running out of the house.

"Brooke what is it? Is something wrong?" Frank asked.

"I want these two out of here now." Brooke ordered her father.

"Of course. Now you heard her. Out." Frank roared at the two.

"Alright Mia let's go. And good day to you two." Bolt said keeping himself between the two now hostile dogs.

"Ya let's go." Mia said a bit afraid of the sudden hostility. After they get back out to the street and begin walking they talk again.

"Well that could have gone better. Could've ant?" Bolt asked to try and lighten the mood.

**A/N: **So here ya go. I have made a poll for this story on my profile page. Now that I have entertained you all hopefully, how about taking a minute and sharing a few words in a review with me. Have at it. See ya soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So sorry for updating late but I was left without power yesterday and earlier today and right away after I got power I came right on here to get this out to you guys. Not to many people are hitting the poll on my profile but it really all was just for your participation. Now give it up for BOLT!

**Chapter 10 **

"Well that could have gone better. Could've ant?" Bolt asked to try and lighten the mood.

"Ya think? I for one believe that that little outburst told us a lot about Brooke." Mia said.

"Well two things I know for certain now. 1 There is no way I'm her secret admirer. 2 No way am her and me going to be friends. Not after how she treated us." Bolt said back.

"I'm not going to argue there. It was a good thing you didn't mention that everyone was meeting at your place tomorrow. Brooke would a bigger mess of things if she even came." Mia agreed with Bolt and raised a good point.

"Since nothing good can come out of talking about Brooke how about we talk about something else?" Bolt asked while figuring out what to talk about.

"Ya that's a good idea. Now what to talk about? We could just enjoy the sounds of nature until we get back to your house and then think of something." Mia suggested and started listening to all the sounds around her. It was such a beautiful day Mia thought. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the breeze is swaying the grasses and ruffling the leaves in the trees.

(I'll let these two enjoy themselves for a bit. 10 minutes later Bolt and Mia are at Bolt's front door.)

"Well were back so what should we do to pass the time? I'm up for anything." Bolt asked happily with that doggy smile of his.

"After all this walking I want to just take a rest and relax. I'm going to go take a nap." Mia said giving a yawn.

"Oh. Well alright if your tired we can just go re…" Bolt started but was interrupted.

"Tag your it Bolt. Try and catch me." Mia laughed for pulling one over on Bolt and now getting a lead in their game of tag.

"Hey! I'll get you Mia. Just you wait." Bolt retorted bounding after Mia happy as can be.

"Is that the best you got Bolt? If so your never going to catch me." Mia said still ahead of Bolt.

Just then Bolt got an idea and changed his course and was out of sight to Mia when she half turned around again to see if Bolt had gotten any closer. When she didn't see him Mia stopped and turned around scanning the area for Bolt. When she still did not see him she started to get worried and began to call out to him.

"Bolt! Where did you go Bolt?" Mia yelled and when no response came she started running towards the last place she saw Bolt.

"Bolt come out now. It isn't funny. If you can hear me come out now." Mia said assertively and soon enough Bolt did indeed come out with a face with a mix of guiltiness and confusion.

"Bolt where were you? One second your behind me and the next I don't know where you are. Don't do that to me. I got worried." Mia scolded at Bolt who had his ears flat against his head.

"Sorry Mia but when I couldn't catch you I thought if I hid in the bushes then you would come back looking for me and then I could tag you." Bolt explained but from the look that Mia gave him still he realized it wasn't enough.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? I expected better from you of all people." Mia said now satisfied that her disappointment had been understood. Bolt only succeeded in going lower to ground but still able to give a nod.

"Mia I'm sorry. I didn't realize you cared so much. So are you going to leave now because of that?" Bolt said as humbly as possible hoping she wouldn't leave and leave him nothing to do. Mia thought for a few moments.

"Since your genuinely sorry I'll stay. (To quickly change the subject) Well now I'm actually a little bushed. How about we go inside and relax?" Mia asked as she brought her head down to the ground where Bolt lay. Upon hearing what Mia said Bolt quickly composed himself knowing the lecture was over and stood back up giving a nod.

"Ya and if you want we could go sit with Rhino and watch TV." Bolt suggested at the door lifting the doggy door for Mia again.

"That sounds fine and thank you for being a gentleman Bolt." Mia said and then entered with Bolt coming in after.

"I try to always be respectable to others. It's just who I am." Bolt explained trotting towards the family/TV room.

"Hey Bolt! Are you coming to watch TV with me? This will be awesome to watch TV with my hero." Rhino said after emerging from the side of the couch.

"Yes Rhino I am and so is Mia if it's no trouble." Bolt responded to Rhino.

"Oh course it's no trouble. Not for you Bolt and any friend of Bolt's is a huge friend of mine." Rhino exclaimed.

"So what's on Rhino? Anything good?" Bolt asked sitting on the couch with Mia following shortly after.

"Oh ya your just in time actually. I was just about to watch this be-awesome sounding movie." Rhino responded gitty as ever.

"So what's it called?" Mia asked Rhino who looked at her and said.

"Alpha and Omega. It's about wolves." Rhino answered.

"Alright this should be good." Bolt said getting more comfortable.

"Ya I've never even heard of this but if Rhino says it looks good it must be good." Mia added also getting more comfortable.

"Quiet it's about to start." Rhino said eyes glued to the TV.

(I know that the movie came out after Bolt but who cares it's my story. So not re-write the movie I'll just say we have now skipped ahead to the end credits of the movie.)

"Wow. That was so cool and I loved the ending." Mia said.

"Ya me too. An ending can't get much better than that." Bolt agreed.

"It's about dinner time. Would you like to stay and eat with us Mia?" Bolt asked looking over at her with his ever so famous smile.

"I'd love to Bolt. Especially since I'd be starving be the time I got back to my house anyway." Mia replied with a smile of her own.

"Alright well I'll meet you in the kitchen. I have to go get Penny this time or she could actually get mad at me." Bolt explained heading off up the stairs and to Penny's room. When Bolt got to the door he nosed at it until it opened and went inside. He was greeted to the face of his person on her computer. He couldn't see what was on the screen but when the door creaked Penny quickly minimized it and turned around in her chair to see Bolt looking at her.

"Oh hey Bolt. I thought you might have been mom. So do you need something boy? Penny asked relieved. Bolt looked at her skeptically and when he hinted to what was on the screen.

"Oh that? Don't worry I was just chatting with some of my friends online and some of the things said are private and I want to keep it that way." Penny explained for some reason to her dog. Bolt understood but couldn't say anything so he just showed Penny that she wanted her to follow him.

"I'm coming Bolt." Penny said to tell him that she got the hint. They made their was down stairs and into the kitchen where all the animals were waiting. Understanding what they wanted Penny got to work getting all the food dishes prepared and laying it out on the floor for them before leaving.

(Now I'll skip ahead to after they have finished eating and Bolt, Mia, Rhino, and Mittens have made their way back to the family room.)

"Well guys I think I'm going to hit the hay a little early. Goodnight." Rhino said rolling away in his ball. Everyone said night Rhino.

"Ya the same goes for me. I'm going to go find a high place to curl up and fall fast asleep. Goodnight you two." Mittens said walking away. Bolt and Mia said goodnight.

"So Mia would you like to spend the night over here since it is starting to get dark out?" Bolt asked.

"I suppose since it is getting dark and I wouldn't want to go walking back to my house in the dark. Thanks Bolt." Mia replied giving a yawn. Bolt soon gave a yawn as well.

"We could just sleep on the couch?" Bolt suggested.

"Alright." Mia replied getting up onto the couch and laying down. Bolt then got up and laid down on the couch as well and soon the two fell fast asleep.

**A/N: **Tomorrow is a big day for Bolt because he will find out who his secret admirer is once and for all. If you guys want me to open the poll and not have it be a blind one I'll do it if it will get you guys to vote for it. I wanted this to be longer this it was a wider gap between updates. Happy All Hollow's Eve everybody. Mike101 out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **So I told someone this earlier in the week and now I want to tell all of you. I will be making a sequel to this. For now though let's all just enjoy the rest of this Bolt story. Thanks to Mojotheamoroq and cloudsword for reviewing. Now I know that there are many more people viewing my story but if you don't want to review I can't make you. Like I said last time today is the day for Bolt to find out about his secret admirer. I might need a few chapters to write about this day but you all can count that I will make it awesome. Let's get to reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

(The Next Morning) Our favorite canine is slowly waking from his slumber. He first notices that it is quiet in the house so he decided that he must have been the first one up. He opens his eyes and lets out a big doggy yawn. He then proceeds to sit up and stretch his legs and all his muscles. When he had finished doing that he noticed Mia still fast asleep beside him.

"Wow. Mia sure is cute when she is sleeping. I wanted to do something but I can't bring myself to wake her. I'll just let her sleep." Bolt said to himself and then proceeded to quietly get of the coach to avoid waking Mia before he made his way to the front porch.

Bolt went through the doggy door and to his great shock spotted another note in the same place as yesterday. He slowly made his way up to it while looking all around for whoever left it here. Not surprisingly he didn't see anyone and looked at the note and began to read what it said.

_Hi. I still love you. I want to be with you but I must stay a secret at least for now. Soon we will be together forever. Goodbye for now my love. Your secret admirer. _

"Ok this is getting annoying. I'm glad that all this will be behind me after today. Still I can't forget all the wonderful things that have happened thanks to this secret admirer. Well I should show this to Mia. I can't let her sleep the morning away." Bolt said to himself and after gently picking up the note went back inside to the family room where Mia still slept soundly on the coach.

"Mia it's time you got up." Bolt said gently and then proceeded to nuzzle the side of her face. Mia soon awoke from the best sleep she had for awhile and saw Bolt nuzzling her face. She yawned and got up. Doing all the same things Bolt did when he awoke.

"Morning Mia. Did you sleep well?" Bolt asked now that she was awake.

"Good Morning Bolt. Yes I slept great." Mia replied.

"Great. Now I wanted to show you something. If you don't mind that is?" Bolt asked.

"I've got nothing better to do." Mia responded.

"Well here it is (Bolt drops the note in his mouth and shows it to Mia) I got another note from my secret admirer." Bolt said. Mia read it.

"This admirer is saying a lot more in this note than the last one." Mia said back.

"Ya but it should get resolved today anyway. So I had something else I wanted to show you." Bolt spoke.

"Well where is it?" Mia asked looking around.

"It's outside so come on." Bolt said. Bolt as usual opened the doggy flap open for Mia and then went out himself. They went outside and Bolt walked for some minutes until they were at the top of a hill overlooking the countryside below them, stretching for miles any way they looked. The layer of morning dew was still on everything and the sun was just rising giving everything a dazzling shine. This was the most beautiful thing that Mia had ever seen.

"Bolt this is so beautiful. Thank you for showing me this." Mia said still in awe.

"Of course Mia. Were now friends and friends should do nice things for each other." Bolt responded.

"Your such a great guy Bolt. I just hope Hunter can be half as great as you. Your going to make that one special girl really lucky when you find your someone." Mia complimented and Bolt blushed.

"Oh I'm not that great." Bolt half joked.

"Oh course your…wait are you just trying to get me to keep complimenting you?" Mia asked in sudden realization to Bolt's ploy.

"Well…I…uh." Bolt stuttered after hearing this and gave a guilty smile.

"Take this." Mia said before she tackled Bolt sending them hurdling down the hill they were on. They were laughing the whole way down and Mia ended up on top at the bottom.

"That was fun." Bolt smiled happily looking up at Mia.

"Ya that was fun." Mia replied looking down at Bolt. Wait looking down at BOLT! Mia quickly got off of Bolt half embarrassed.

"Is something wrong Mia?" Bolt asked concerned for his friend and got up.

"Wha…no. I'm fine Bolt, really." Mia assured him.

"Well ok Mia but if you ever want to talk I'll be there to listen alright? Now we should get home, err my house and wait for the guests I invited to arrive." Bolt suggested smiling.

"Thanks Bolt. Let's get going." Mia responded. They walked back to Bolt's house and he again kept the doggy door open for Mia and then went in himself.

"I wonder if anyone else is awake yet?" Bolt asked.

"Well let's go find out." Mia replied.

"Alright." Bolt said and they went in search for other members of the house. They went upstairs and into Penny's mom's room and saw she was still asleep so they left. Next they went to Penny's room and walked in. All were asleep in here as well. Rhino in his ball on the bed with Penny and Mittens up on the dresser.

"Well we can't have the rest of the family sleeping all day. We have to keep this story rolling otherwise the audience will get bored. Am I right?" Bolt said now looking at the audience.

"Bolt what are you doing?" Mia asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Now how to wake them all up?" Bolt asked Mia.

"I think I've got an idea." Mia said and whispered her plan to Bolt who nodded.

"Let's do it." Bolt said.

**A/N: **Yep I made another cliffhanger. They are fun to make, not going to lie. So loyal readers please now grace me with a few words of appreciation. Next time find out how the two plan on waking everyone up and much more. Thanks for reading. All hail Bolt and all that. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **First off thanks to everyone who reviewed. So what is Bolt and Mia's plan to wake everyone up? Well get a drink, a snack, sit back, relax, and find out. Now let's hear it for BOLT!

**Chapter 12**

"Let's do it." Bolt said.

"Alright so like I told you go over to Penny's music player keep the volume low to mute while you find a load song and then turn the volume all the up when you find one and boom, their all instantly awake." Mia said her plan again with a smile.

"I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing but I feel like I'm getting an outside influence to do this and your not exactly helping Mia." Bolt muffled the last part as he got to the music player and did as he was told.

"What? I didn't catch that last part. What did you say?" Mia asked.

"Oh nothing important. I think I've got the right kind of song." Bolt said but keeping his attention on the music player.

"Alright then. So get ready to blast the volume." Mia said getting ready to muffle her ears.

"I'm not to sure about this idea now Mia. Their going to be mad that we woke them up like this." Bolt replied thinking of his friends and person. While also thinking he did not want them to get mad at him.

"They won't be real mad Bolt. I may have only met them yesterday but they all seem good hearted like you and won't hold a grudge and besides, who could possibly stay mad at you?" Mia tempted Bolt further.

"True but just incase get ready to run. I'm going to max the volume and then hightail it outta here. In 3…2…1…BOOM!" Bolt said before turn the volume to its max and running for his life out of the room. Mia a split second later ran with him and they went back to the family room.

They could both still here the song clearly from halfway through the house so Penny's room must be intensely load. Mia giggled a little and Bolt let himself giggle as well. Soon they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and out pops Mittens and Rhino, wide eyed, and scared out of their wits. Some seconds later they hear the music stop playing abruptly and then eerie silence. Mittens is the first to regain her composure.

"That music was loud and I was having such a good dream. How did that happen?" Mittens asked to no one in particular.

"Ya I was just about to receive orders from the President for a new mission when, boom, I get woken up and have to rush out of a room to get away from the noise." Rhino adds.

"We both woke up some time ago and you guys were all still asleep so we set that up with the music to wake you all up." Bolt confessed to the two.

"Well I don't know how smart that was Wags. We're not happy about it so how do you think Penny feels right now?" Mittens asked Bolt who went rigid.

"Bolt what's wrong?" Mia asked clearly concerned about her friend.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit so would anyone care to join me?" Bolt asked everyone while moving towards the exit.

"Bolt why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" Mia asked Bolt.

"I realized how little I thought this through and now I'm going to get out of here until things cool down." Bolt said now at the doggy door.

"Bolt I don't see anything to cool down. Sure Mittens and Rhino are mad but you don't have to be scared." Mia said trying to reassure Bolt.

"I know Mia. I'm not scared of them but I am scared because Penny could be mad and she's never gotten mad at me before." Bolt said with half his body out of the house with only his head and front paws looking in on them.

"Like I said before Bolt no one can stay mad at you. Now come back in here please." Mia responded politely.

"Ok." That was all Bolt said as he came back in and again with his friends sat down.

"Now when Penny comes down all you have to do is be as cute as possible. Can you do that Bolt?" Mia asked him and Bolt nodded.

They all hear footsteps but instead of coming toward the family room, the sound veers of to the kitchen where they hear the distinct sound of food being poured into dishes. Usually Bolt would bound off towards the sound but not now. The sound eventually stops and Penny calls everyone to get their breakfast. They walk to the kitchen and see Penny waiting for them clothed and ready for the day.

Everyone goes to their food dish and eats. When they finish eating everyone goes off to do something, that is, except Bolt when he tries to leave.

"Bolt could you hold on a second?" Penny asks him. All Bolt could do was obey his person and turn around and look at her.

"So that music was pretty loud earlier huh?" Penny asked him knowing he couldn't respond. Bolt instead gave her a dog face at half force.

"It freaked me out that's for sure and I got a headache from the volume." Penny continued and Bolt kicked it up a notch at 75% force power.

"So I wanted to know if you have learned your lesson and won't do that again or if…" Penny trailed off seeing her dog giving her the full on force of his dog face. It was so adorable that the only reason Penny was able to continue is because I'm making her say what I want.

"I'll have to give you reason to not do it again." Penny finished and Bolt was almost hyperventilating under his determination to make his dog face as cute as possible.

"Oh why did I let Mia talk me into this situation? Oh right because this writer influenced me. Well I got to get out of here. This dog face isn't cutting it now." Bolt said to himself before making a mad dash out of the kitchen and outside where Mia happened to be.

"Bolt how did it go in there? Is everything alright now?" Mia asked.

"I wouldn't go as far as that so I'm just going to wait out here for a bit." Bolt responded.

"Well I hate to have to leave you like this but my family is probably really worried about me, especially Billy." Mia said conflicted.

"It's okay. Go show your family that your alright. You'll be back at noon though won't you?" Bolt asked.

"Ya I will. Maybe I'll come with some of the others with me. See you then Bolt." Mia said with a smile.

"See ya soon Mia." Bolt replied with a smile in return. After Mia was good distance away Bolt started to think. So what should I do now? Just wait out here for a few hours until everyone else comes? Go back inside and hope Penny still isn't mad at me? I'll pick the choice in-between and wait out here for a bit and then go back inside to wait for everyone. All it was, was a loud wake up call after all and besides Penny wouldn't actually do anything bad to me. She was just getting a point across that she didn't like that I woke her up like that. How did such a great morning turn into all of this worrying and uneasiness?

**A/N:** Well how was it? Next chapter I will have the guests arrive. I'm not sure how I got writing this but after I started I couldn't just drop it and start over again. Does anyone like how I mention myself in the story as the writer or would you guys prefer for me not to have that? Don't worry though gang. I'd never write about something bad happening to Bolt physically. Just wanted to show that with enough encouragement Bolt could go against his better judgment and do something like this that could get him in trouble. Now I realize you might think "ya Bolt wouldn't do that and if he did he would except anything to come because of it." Well I didn't want to about that so I had him run off. Now as always Review! Review! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Well thanks for the reviewing guys and for Autobot Lancewing Beta 06 thanks for a longer review with your thoughts. Well since I'm a good writer I won't be telling you if any of what you said is true or not. You'll have to wait and see. Where'd the fun be in reading a story that already had a spoiler alert? Well onlookers set your peepers down a line and enjoy another installment of Bolt and all his glory.

**Chapter 13**

(Bolt's Thoughts)

Glory huh? Not sure how much of that I can show right now. I've been outside for an hour now and in all that time I've just been sitting here thinking. I've just been passing the time and now my hour is up. I should go back inside and wait in there until everyone starts getting here. Just about another two hours to go until noon. So what should I do inside in the mean time? I guess I can see what everyone is up to. That'll kill some time.

Bolt walks up the steps and goes in the doggy door. Once inside he looks around and doesn't notice anyone in the hall, stairs, or as far into neighboring rooms as he could see so he started into the family room. As he expected the TV was on and Rhino the hamster was on the coach with the remote close by watching something Bolt didn't remember the name of. He thought he could ask and that could be the ice breaker to see if Rhino wants to talk.

"Hey Rhino. What are you watching?" Bolt asked.

"Just a show called Deadliest Warrior." Rhino answered not looking away from the screen.

"Oh, I've never seen this. Do you mind if I watch it with you?" Bolt asked.

"No I don't mind. You can watch it with me." Rhino answered to Bolt and patted the cushion next to him. Bolt got up and settled down to watch. After about an hour the end credits came up and then the screen went black.

"That was better then I expected it to be. Thanks for letting me watch it with you." Bolt said then got up and hopped off the couch.

"No problem. Your always welcome too. I mean it is after all your house too." Rhino responded.

"Rhino I got to ask this. Are you still mad at me for earlier?" Bolt asked and his ears went slightly lower.

"No I'm not still mad. How could I stay mad at my hero? And besides that how could anyone stay mad at you when your you?" Rhino answered and questioned.

"Well I'm glad that your not. See ya Rhino I got to talk to Mittens now." Bolt said before wandering off in search of his feline friend. He searched for a few minutes until he came to the back porch and found Mittens in the railing looking out to the scenery.

"Mittens? Mittens can we talk?" Bolt asked timidly. After about a minute she said

"What about Bolt?" Mittens asked.

"About what happened this morning and anything that needs to be said here and now so we won't have any hard feelings." Bolt explained.

"I said all I really had to say two hours ago. All I would do is repeat myself." Mittens said.

"So are we ok then?" Bolt asked, begging inside for her to say yes.

"Ya were ok. I couldn't stay mad at you for too long. Were family after all. You want to stay and look at the scenery with me for a bit?" Mittens asked. Bolt perked up and agreed and watched the scenery with Mittens for about a half an hour.

"Well I should be going now. I still have one more person to see before the guest start getting here in another half an hour from now." Bolt said and went back inside.

Bolt went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. His person had to be up there since he was all over the bottom half of the house. He trotted up the steps and made it to the second floor. He was now just outside Penny's door. He checked and listened to see if he could hear her inside. And indeed he could but what he heard was something he never expected to hear, Penny crying. His need to protect and comfort his person over ridded all of his over thoughts so he gingerly opened the door, made his way to Penny, and curled up next to her on her bed. They stayed like this for awhile, Bolt doing his best to comfort Penny, Penny sniffling into Bolt's fur, after awhile the sniffling came to a stop and Penny just started to pet Bolt. When she composed herself, Penny sat up in her bed then Bolt sat up as well and they looked at each other.

"Bolt I don't know if you can understand me but I'm sorry that you were ever were scared of me and the things I said. You my good boy and I should never had forgotten that. Can you forgive me Bolt?" Penny asked him.

Bolt was at a loss of words. But he gave a happy bark and snuggled his person again as a sign that he forgave her and that he loves her. She returned the favor and hugged back. When the hug ended she kissed my forehead, told me to go back out and play, that she had something to do now that she felt better. I obeyed as always and went downstairs. I went over to Rhino in the family room.

"Hey Rhino can you tell me what time it is?" Bolt asked him.

"Ya sure, it's 11:59." Rhino answered.

"Thanks Rhino." Bolt said and went outside.

(Bolt's Thoughts)

Wow a whole minute to spare. That really did kill the time before my guests arrived. Now do I see anyone? (Bolt looks up the one side of the street and sees a few dots down the road, steadily getting closer.) That's good I won't have to wait much longer. At least this author did one thing right and had me get out here in time to play the host.

(Ominous Author)

JUST BECAUSE THESE ARE YOUR THOUGHTS DOEN'T MEAN I CAN'T STILL READ THEM BOLT. I COULD ALWAYS RE-WRITE THIS SO EVERYTHING DIDN'T TURN OUT RIGHT FOR YOU?

"No, no, I would rather you didn't. Sorry before but can we talk after? My guests are arriving." Bolt pleaded suddenly scared of the voice all around him.

"Sure Bolt. Anything for you. Bye for now." I say and leave. Bolt looks back down the road and sees that all the guests are together in one group. On my far left I saw Sadie, then Hunter, next Mia, and finally Danielle on the far right all walking down the road to my house. I figured since Sadie and Mia were both coming Hunter would tag along. Not that I mind really. I think I'll meet them half way from here. Bolt walks up to his friends.

"Hi guys. Glad you could all make it on such short notice and without a proper reason. Now if you could all follow me, let me show you my house." Bolt talked to the whole group and lead the way to his house. Once at the front steps.

"Alright so this is it. Now does everyone want to go inside or stay out here?" Bolt asked everyone.

"Let's head inside Bolt. Everyone can meet your family that way." Mia answered for the group.

"Alright then. Off we go then. Ladies first." Bolt says and lifts the doggy door open for Mia, Sadie, and Danielle. Hunter is hesitant to enter but relents and goes through the doggy door as well. Finally Bolt comes through as well and everyone is inside the house now looking around.

"You have a very nice house Bolt." Sadie complimented. Bolt gave a thanks in response and they went back to looking around. Hunter went into the family room where Rhino was still watching TV and sat down next to the hamster without him noticing. After about a minute Hunter leaned over and said.

"Hello their little guy. You like watching TV?" Hunter asked.

"Oh course but quiet this is the best part." Rhino shushed him and then suddenly realized something. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Rhino demanded to know.

"Relax buddy. Bolt let me in with everyone else. My name is Hunter by the way." Hunter introduced himself and waited for a response.

**A/N: **Sorry but that's all folks. Hunter is going to be waiting for awhile but I think he'll be fine. (Hunter- FINE! Your going to leave me stuck like this for a week and you think I'll be fine?) Get over it Hunter. Like I said you'll be fine. Now Back to you guys. I'm having a lot of fun still writing this story incase anyone was wondering and can't wait for the reviews you, my loyal reviewers will send me. Peace out yawl. One more thing I'm going to open the poll I had and show anyone that voted how it all turned out. Plus if anyone who hasn't voted wants to vote now that's open go ahead and do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **So how'd everyone's Thanksgiving go? Mine was alright. Good food, some laughs, but nothing special. So it's story time again. And this is where I'm supposed to unfreeze everyone to the last thing that was said. I bet Hunter's going to be glad he can finally get that reply. So enough of me and hello Bolt.

**Chapter 14**

"Well my name is Rhino. It's good to meet you." Rhino said and then went back to watching the TV.

"Same here. So what are you watching anyway?" Hunter asked looking at the screen.

"A completely hilarious movie called Robin Hood: Men in Tights. I was flipping through channels a little bit ago and stumbled across this movie. One joke led to another and I had to watch it." Rhino said with his usual amount of enthusiasm.

"Ya know I don't think I've ever saw this. (sees something funny happen on screen) hahahaha! That was so funny. Do you mind if I watch it with you?" Hunter asked.

"Not at all. So you said before that Bolt let you in with everyone else? So where are they?" Rhino asked curious.

"They could still be inside the front door talking. Or they may have moved else where. Either way when Sadie wants to head home, she can come find me." Hunter answered.

(Now back to Bolt and the gang)

"Well if you all have looked enough, there is something that I want to tell you. (the three girls look at Bolt) Yesterday morning when I went outside on my front porch I found a bone with a note attached to it. On it, it read_: For You. From Your Secret Admirer_. This morning I found another note in the same place and it read: _Hi. I still love you. I want to be with you but I must stay a secret at least for now. Soon we will be together forever. Goodbye for now my love. Your secret admirer. _In-between that time I took a walk where I met all of you yesterday. Now I really like all of you and I think we all can at least be friends no matter what but I need to know if one of you is the secret admirer?" Bolt finished his speech and looked at the girls. Mia knowing this was coming was fazed. Sadie and Danielle were both shocked.

"Well to get my name out of the running, I told Bolt yesterday that I wasn't in love with him but with Hunter. But we are now good friends." Mia finished.

"And I'm very grateful to get to have you as a friend and know that you wouldn't lie to me. So?" Bolt said now looking at Sadie and Danielle.

"Well I know that you're a very nice dog Bolt and would make a great mate and maybe in time I could develop that type of feeling for you but no, I'm not your secret admirer." Danielle answered.

"Alright I believe you. And we can still be friends right?" Bolt asked.

"Yes. Of course I want you as a friend." Danielle said.

"So Sadie. The reason I didn't tell you this sooner is because I didn't want to ruin the connection we were making yesterday. I'm asking you now, are you my secret admirer?" Bolt asked. The moment of truth is here.

"Bolt I…" Sadie goes to speck but is cut off by loud laughter coming from the family room.

"What were you going to say Sadie?" Bolt asked anxiously waiting.

"I really like you and want to be with you. Hunter was always the only guy on the street so I never got to know what love was. But then one day I noticed a new van drive down the road and a moving van following close behind it. And then it happened to me. I first saw you with your head out the window, so happy, and so cute. That's when I first felt what it means to feel love in that way for someone but different then how I feel towards my brother Hunter. You didn't notice me. You were enjoying yourself so much. I thought about you for a few days after that and thought to myself that I had to see you again. Maybe talk to you if I was brave enough. I went down the way you went the few days before and I walked and I walked and I walked until I saw that same van parked in the front driveway. I looked in through the window of your house and I saw you for the second time. I wanted to knock on the door and talk to you but for some reason I just couldn't. So instead I think of how to show you that I want to talk to you, that I do like you, and that we could be something but not yet. So yesterday I came early in the morning with the bone and note and left it for you to find on your front porch. I did what I had to do at least and went back home. Then by some stroke of luck, later that day, you come walking down the road, up to my house, and talk to me. It was hard for me to stay and talk the way I was and did without losing it. And when Hunter attacked you, I got so scared, and I had to make sure you were alright after it was over and before you left. After you did leave I went back over to Hunter and slapped him hard on the cheek for doing that to you. I was happy to see you here today and thought that I would be able to tell you then and now. But before then I came back here in the middle of the night and planted the second note in the same place to tell you who your secret admirer was soon. And well here we are now. So Bolt now that I've answered you question, I need to ask you one. Do you really like me back, the way I do you?" Sadie asked after her long explanation.

"How could I say no to someone as special as you? Yes I do love you and I want to be with you. My whole life I never thought I could find this kind of love for someone. I had always loved and protected my person Penny. Now that were together Sadie nothing will tear us apart. I'll love you and protect you from this day to the day I die. You will be my one and only. And I wish to be your one and only as well. Tonight I would like to treat you to the most romantic night of your life and it would be an honor if you accepted." Bolt asked humble and charming.

"I accept your offer Bolt and yes, you will be my one and only too." Sadie said, ending with a kiss. It was their first kiss as a new couple and they savored it. But when a cough from Mia came they knew they had to end it, so they did.

"I'm happy for the two of you and wish you the best of luck." Mia said.

"Same goes for me. And you guys will make great parents as well someday." Danielle said with a wink.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. But we still have to tell one person." Sadie said.

"How's that Sadie?" Bolt asked looking at his new beautiful girlfriend.

"We still have to tell…Hunter?" Sadie said. Dauuuu dauuuu dauuuuuuuu.

"I wonder how he'll take it and what he'll do to me?" Bolt said kind of scared.

**A/N: **Here you go guys. The unveiling you've all been waiting for. Now all you normal reviews give me your thoughts and all you readers but don't review much, please, give me some love, or some hate if I didn't choose who you wanted. I can take it. Just a few more chapters to wrap everything up and then I'll take a short break and start the sequel. (applause and clapping) Goodnight everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Your #1 Bolt author is back and ready to supply to you all another awesome installment of Bolt's First Secret Admirer! So by the reviews most of you were really surprised by my secret admirer unveiling and that made me feel so satisfied that I did my job of writing a romance mystery. But as I said before it isn't over yet, not by a long shot. (praise and applause) So the new couple has revealed their love for one another and now they must get over one more hurdle, telling Hunter. Let's see how I write Hunter take this news. Do I have him try and kill Bolt? Do I have him shrug it off like nothing and congratulate them? Or maybe something in-between? You'll have to read and find out. Not like these chapters are that long anyway, right? Enjoy gang. And now another round of applause for BOLT!

**Chapter 15**

"Well let's go find out and don't worry sweetie I'll keep you safe from harm if Hunter even makes a move towards you. Not that I think he will since he loves me and wouldn't try and kill you with me right next to you." Sadie said sweetly as reassurance.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better but I know how these things go. I've recently seen this type of situation before with Rhino while watching TV. And it didn't end well for the guy in my position. When we get to the room, Sadie, you and Danielle and Mia can go in ahead with me right behind you. That way if Hunter does try to do something he won't be able to because he'll have a wall in front of him. He'll figure out he has to go around to get me, giving me enough time to process what's happening and start running. What do you girls think?" Bolt asked after laying out his plan for the girls. They thought about it.

"Well I wouldn't want my brother having any chance to damage that pretty face of yours so I'm game. Are the two of you ok to do this as well?" Sadie asked them.

"Well not that I should use those exact words like you Sadie but I also wouldn't want to see Bolt get hurt. I might have to break up with Hunter if he did that. So ya let's go see him." Mia agreed and looked at Danielle.

"Yes I agree to do this too. I think Sadie should be in the middle and Mia on Sadie's left side and me on Sadie's right side. Bolt, you should stand right behind Sadie. Everyone ready?" Danielle explained. They nodded and went to the family room. They see Rhino and Hunter sitting on the couch watching the dramatic and romantic conclusion of Robin Hood: Men in Tights. With everyone in position Sadie goes…

"Hunter. Hunter I need to talk to you. It's important. (Not much of a response or acknowledgment from Hunter so Sadie walks up to his face and…)

"I heard you before but I'm watching the ending of this movie. Can it wait 10 minutes?" Hunter said with eyes glued to TV screen.

"(Bolt talks to Sadie in a hushed voice) Sadie do you want to get him to listen the fast way or the not so fast way? Because I know just what to say for the fast way but it won't take nearly as long to do it that way." Bolt asked Sadie.

"Sure Bolt do it the fast way. I'd love to see it. My brother's eyes are glued to that TV screen." Sadie replied and stood back. Sadie and Mia left enough space for Bolt to get back through them and he went up to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter. I just got one quick important thing to tell you." Bolt said and got a grunt from Hunter as an indicator that he was at least somewhat listening.

"Me and your sister Sadie just pledged our love for each other and are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Just thought you should know." Bolt said and walked back behind the girls and they again became a solid wall. For a few seconds you would have thought that Hunter must not have heard Bolt and then he turned his head away from the screen and looked at Bolt from behind the girls then to his sister.

"Sadie is this true?" Hunter asked in a flat voice.

"It sure is bro. I finally have a boyfriend and it gets to be a guy as great as Bolt. I'm so happy." Sadie said with enthusiasm.

"You two have only known each other for two days. Don't you think you're moving a bit fast?" Hunter asked with all seriousness.

"Well maybe we are moving fast but is that a crime? No it isn't. We both have deep passion and lust for one another and want to be with one another. Also, for the purposes of "our story" this needed to happen fast. And your sister has known me for longer then two days dude. Try since I first got here." Bolt said safely from behind the girls.

"Since you first got here. I was not aware of this. Sadie what is he talking about?" Hunter asked getting hot under the collar.

"Well before we announced our love for each other Bolt asked me if I was his secret admirer and I said that I was. Ever since I first saw Bolt coming down the road in the van the day he moved in I wanted to be with him and know him. I sneaked to his house a few times and watched him and his family. And for the last two nights I have left the secret admirer letters for Bolt to find. I'm the secret admirer and now that I could finally tell Bolt that we are now a couple." Sadie explained.

"Was the whole "wall" idea yours Bolt?" Hunter asked eying him again from behind the girls.

"Ya it was actually. Pretty smart huh? Kept you from attacking me until you had time to accept the reality of the situation and now I'm safe." Bolt gloated and came from behind the girls and up to Hunter.

"Ya know this would be the golden opportunity to get in a few hits before you couldn't again. Are you going to take that opportunity Hunter? I don't know what I would do if I was in your position since I don't have a sister but personally I'd think that I do more than just talk and stare me down." Bolt said almost begging Hunter to do something for "some reason".

"You showed how scared you were of me by coming in here behind a group of girls. Then you gloated about how safe you were behind them. Next you get up in my face and beg me to do something. Well here's what I'm going to do about it." Hunter said with piercing eyes and suddenly lightened up and gave Bolt a hug. Bolt taken aback by this took a moment before returning the hug.

"I'm glad that you approve and that I won't have you breathing down my neck every time I come over and sweep Sadie off her feet." Bolt said gratefully.

"You show all the needed qualities to make a good boyfriend to my sister and possible future mate. So you have the Hunter stamp of approval." Hunter responded.

"Cool so now that's out of the way, what's next?" Mia asked. That puzzled everyone.

"Honestly I have no idea. I just planned as far as getting all of you to my house and finding out the identity of my secret admirer. Honestly everything on my to do list is checked off. So anyone have an idea of what to do?" Bolt asked everyone.

How about you all go outside or go find out what Mittens is doing? She hasn't been mentioned in the story for awhile. Honestly did you all forget that you were in the family room with me in it watching a movie? I practically missed the ending and now I want to get back to watching TV in peace. So scoot. All of you." Rhino suddenly exploded and did indeed remind everyone that he was there.

"Sorry Rhino. Come on guys let's go." Bolt said and walked everyone out of the family room.

**A/N:** BOOM! Another unforgettable blockbuster addition to the story of Bolt's First Secret Admirer. But ya remember to stay up to date on reviewing for mill-mill11's story. His and mine are both awesome. And now I just want to tell everyone how happy I am for how many of you that reviewed last chapter. I did not expect that many. So you guys rock and Bolt rocks and my story of Bolt rocks and mill's story of Bolt rocks so basically everything rocks and will continue to rock and rock even harder the longer I go. I love Bolt and I love being an author for Bolt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **It's that time again everyone. The time of the day when I get to it and write the next update in my Bolt story. Even though that I don't have nearly as much talent in my choices of words or how not to write in script form, I'm so honored to have such distinguished and decorated authors reviewing my story. I want to be better for you guys, I can be better, I will be better. So I left off with Hunter being cool with the idea of Bolt and his sister being a couple. And now I'm going to take my own idea and have the gang go see what Mittens is doing. So I'm undecided to either let you guys go and read the story or if I should hold you up longer. Well I guess I held you up long enough or maybe you guys just skip these author's notes and get straight to the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

"So what do ya think we should do now Bolt? Should we call it a day?" Sadie asked her new boyfriend.

"No way. The day's only half over. I want to live everyday like my last day. It's the only way to live. I like to think of each day as a gift and not a given right." Bolt said proudly.

"Are you quoting someone Bolt because that sounded familiar?" Mia questioned while thinking hard to know who Bolt could be referencing.

"I sure am. I quoted just a few of the beyond awesome lyrics of one of the best songs of one of the best artists of our time. Nickelback's song "If Today Was Your Last Day" has any of you heard of it?" Bolt answered and questioned. They all gave puzzled looks and shook their heads no.

"Never heard of him, but Bolt, how did you hear about him?" Danielle asked.

"My person Penny just loves him and so does her boyfriend. They both say how much of an inspiration all of his songs are. And I got to say I've become a believer myself." Bolt was becoming as excited as Rhino usually was, big smile, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

Your person has a boyfriend but I thought that you wanted your person to meet mine?" Mia questioned now confused.

"Yes and I do want Billy and Penny to meet and be good friends like how you and I have become but that's it. Unless maybe Penny breaks up with her current boyfriend, which I don't see happening anytime soon." Bolt explained.

"So who is Penny's current boyfriend? Hunter asked and just then much noise could be heard coming form outside. Everyone rushed out so see what was making the noise. (Me: Excuse me for a bit guys I got to go) Everyone stared slaked jawed as what they thought was part of the scenery past the road in front of Bolt's house was being torn apart at a central position on front of them. The scenery's now wall like appearance had a hole in it and out popped Penny's boyfriend. He had brown leather boots on with dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a mainly reds, whites, and blacks small squared stitching buttoned opened dress shirt, and finally a brown cowboy hat to finish his ensemble. (Just think country boy)

"Everyone meet Penny's boyfriend, Michael." Bolt said with enthusiasm and now looking back at Michael.

"Pleasure to meet yawl. Are all of you Bolt's new friends?" Michael says in a pleasant tone and a kind smile. (I already know but just looking for conversation).

"Um yes we are and I'm his new girlfriend Sadie. And this is my brother Hunter, his new girlfriend Mia, and this is Danielle our friend and neighbor. Michael do you always do that?" Mia introduced everyone ands then asked the obvious question.

Again a pleasure. It's good to hear that Bolty finally found himself a girl. Now Sadie do I always do what?" Michael asked.

"I think she wants to know if you always make a gaping hole in what was before just scenery and is now like a wall. Am I right my darling?" Bolt asked pretty sure of himself.

"Ya that's right. And you can understand us as well. So what's up with that?" Sadie questioned wanting an answer.

"Well yes to get here I need to always break down this wall but no worries it repairs itself pretty quick. And ya I can talk to yawl. It would make it pretty difficult to talk to our friend Bolt if I couldn't. I'm as much of a buddy to him as Penny is to him. Isn't that right Bolty?" Michael finished with looking at Bolt.

"Ya pretty much. Ever since he and Penny met Michael instantly became my friend since my person accepted him. Hey Michael do you still remember that day when the two of you first met?" Bolt asked still smiling and now laughing a little at the memory.

"Ya. I remember it like it was yesterday. I decided to go somewhere different then I normally go and wound up here. I saw a cute red head playing fetch with her American White Shepherd when the radio started to play "Trace Adkins - Ladies Love Country Boys" and walked up to them to say hi." Michael started and Bolt interrupted.

"Ya and that's exactly what you did and then you froze up for a bit. Lucky for you Penny thought it was a bit funny." Bolt said and continued giggling.

"Alright Bolt. So like I was saying I said hi to her after she threw the stick and she became startled for a moment before recomposing herself and she responded by saying hi in return. When I say her face I became mesmerized by her beauty and just stared at her with a goofy grin on my face. Penny giggled and got me out of my state. We talked and found out to like a lot of the same things. And the song helped to of course. I mean it's just a bit unfair of an advantage for me. Ladies really do Love Country Boys. I'm not complaining though, how could I? I have a gem as perfect and flawless as my Penny and I'd never trade her in." Michael finished and felt a great big hug wrap around him and he smiled.

"Oh Michael that was so beautiful. You're such a great boyfriend" Penny said with joy and happiness.

"Thank you Penny. And I really do mean what I said. You're the girl for me. So do you want to head inside now?" Michael asked and wrapped his arm around Penny and pulled her close to him.

"Uh-huh. Let's go." Penny answered and they walked slowly together up and into the house.

"He sure is the ladies man. Charming, sweet, good looking for a human, muscular, and let's not forget tan." Danielle pointed out.

"Ya I learned almost everything I know about being a ladies man from Michael. He's a good pal to have. Maybe you should ask him for some advice for yourself Hunter. Even if you don't he's fun to hang with." Bolt said and thought this author sure is pushing it.

"Well maybe but I don't know Bolt. I'll think on it. Mia, Sadie I think we should head home. Danielle your welcome to join us until we get to your house." Hunter said. Mia and Danielle said alright and the three of them said their goodbyes to Bolt and Bolt returned them. Hunter, Mia, and Danielle began walking but then Hunter stopped.

"Sadie come on let's go home." Hunter said and Sadie shook her head.

"No bro. I'm going to stay here with Bolt. I mean if that's ok with you Bolt?" Sadie looked at her big strong dog.

"Oh course that's ok with me. Sadie I'd love to share more of your company tonight." Bolt answered in his strong and comforting voice.

"Well ok Sadie. I'll come back tomorrow and see how your doing." Hunter said to his sister.

"Don't bother bro. I'll come back when I'm ready and I'm sure Bolt won't mind escorting me home. Will you Bolt?" Mia asked.

"Not at all. Don't worry Hunter, I'll take good care of her. Besides this is a golden opportunity for you to spend some alone time with your new girlfriend. So go have some fun dude." Bolt said and smirked.

"Now don't go and try anything funny with my sister Bolt." Hunter warned.

"No promises bro. Bolt might just be too much for me hold back much longer." Sadie commented her boyfriend. Bolt blushed under his fur.

"Well bye again everyone. See ya soon. Let's go Sadie." Bolt said, waved, and then escorted Sadie back into the house. The two found Penny and Michael cuddled together on the couch watching a romance movie and they decided to cuddle up on their side of the couch and watch the movie as well. When the movie ended the TV went black and Penny and Michael were sound asleep in each other's arms. Bolt and Sadie were still awake and Bolt looked over to Sadie and said.

"Sadie theirs something I want to tell you." Bolt said and Sadie looked back at him.

"What is it Bolt?" Sadie asked.

"I want to say, I love you with all my heart. And I will always do whatever I can to protect you." Bolt finished. Sadie was getting teary eyed.

"Oh Bolt I love you too. I'll make everyday happy for you and be yours for as long as we both shall live." Sadie said and they began to kiss.

The kiss was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. It was filled with so much passion and desire that it took their breath's away and eventually they had to break it for air. They looked into each other's eyes and knew that they truly loved each other. Bolt got up and led Sadie up to Penny's bedroom for more privacy and that night became the most magical, romantic, pleasurable, and almost indescribable night of either of their lives. The next morning Penny and Michael woke up and Michael left shortly after. Penny walked upstairs and into her room to find the cutest thing possible. Bolt and Sadie were cuddled up to each other and had big smiles on their faces. It would be a few weeks before Penny realized entirely what happened between the two. But that would have to wait because…

**A/N: **Ya it's the end. I wanted to make the last chapter the longest and greatest chapter of them all. What'd you all think? Some pretty unexpected things happened here didn't they. I got sidetracked off of what I was originally going to write for part of it and I'm so glad that I did it. I hope that I met your satisfactory levels and gave you something worth your time. So this is the end of my first story but don't worry I'm going to be back really soon with some new characters along with me. Who can say two litters of puppies from two happy couples? I can and so can you. Now if you guys want in on naming some of them, talk to me in the form of a PM so your ideas stay your ideas. I'll give credit where credit is due if I pick something in your ideas. But for the chapter itself send a review for the last chapter of my story everyone. What'd you like or dislike? I think it worked out pretty well for Hunter and Mia, Bolt and Sadie, and Michael and Penny. Now since Penny is still too young I'm not letting Michael go there, don't worry. Haha. So it's been a blast guys and you'll see me soon and I'll see you soon with PM ideas and reviews of the chapter. Bye.


End file.
